


Routines

by skimazx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Sad Shiro (Voltron), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimazx/pseuds/skimazx
Summary: Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. Their closeness, their need to be near, their necessity to love each other. At that moment, they weren't the Paladins of Voltron, they weren't Keith and Shiro, they were Them. And they would stay Them for as much as possible.





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> i love them  
> 

« Have you ever thought that a lot of doctors on Earth recommend the acquisition of a healthy and genuine lifestyle, and suggest to make sure it becomes a daily or monthly routine? Damn, if I had to find myself tangled in a routine I'm pretty sure I would end up going crazy, » exasperation had reached the stars, being able to not close his eyes for at least five seconds was soon going to be out of discussion « I'm just saying that doing the same thing for some days, or months!, would be impossible for me. »

Shiro settled as best as he could on the temporary bunk they had brought inside the Black Lion. It was nothing but a cluster of pale sheets and a like-mattress of the same color. With its soft and light fiber it was warm at the touch. If someone asked him a thought about that temporary solution his response would have been absolutely positive. It was like being finally home, like if that place was built just for him. Maybe Shiro was feeling that way because sleeping on the floor reminded him of his beloved and missed Japan, made of youthful dreams, of neon signs between buildings, so bright once the sun gave space to the moon that, milky and shiny, judged from space and picked every lonely and nocturnal soul (and Shiro had dreamt the moon, even if he never thought that he would have had the chance to see more than one).  
Or maybe it was just Keith's presence that made him feel at home. It made that space their space. 

« I'm not against that way of thinking at all, but i know you well enough to say that you don't need to follow a routine. » You're perfect the way you are, Shiro would have said, but held back his words.  
He didn't look at the latter, not at that moment at least. In the intense dark of the room he was too focused on squinting to catch every metal ruffles on the ceiling. Admitting that he wasn't going to turn to look at him because he was being scared of his own thoughts and of those same nightmares that had begun to torment him every night was out of question. Who was he kidding? The angry red scar on Keith's cheek didn't give him any respite.  
And he was ashamed of it, oh he was so ashamed of it. Or maybe it was hate rather than shame, did he hate himself? Probably. The fact is that he couldn't accept having caused Keith so much pain, he couldn't accept having let himself bring something dark and terrible on his gorgeous face.  
He made that scar with his own hands, and it meant nothing that he wasn't really "Shiro" at that moment.  
His body lied motionless on the mattress, his face was still facing up, not even the soft coolness of the evening could make him move. His body was there, but his mind wasn't, as if it was hiding behind an unbreakable door. Only who had the key had the chance to open it.

« Hold me? » asked Keith.

And apparently Keith was the one who owned it, because his mind and body conjoined again and Shiro winced.

There was his new voice, warm, deeper than he remembered, and Shiro didn't know if it belonged more to a boy or a man, it was probably a combination of the two. It wrapped around his body like a snake, it creeped inside every pore and radiated him with a new and comfortable light; for a single moment it was as if Shiro found himself again inside that astral plane in which he was kept prisoner for God knows how long, but with a difference: Keith was there with him, he was physically and mentally at his presence.

Shiro turned towards him, Keith's glaze was full of expectation and shone out in the deep black of the room, and the japanese man felt like he was next to a changed, renewed person, that inspired him security and peace. Warm and grown-up, just like his voice. 

Not succumbing to the fear of touching Keith was something to which he still had to work on, but a small step was made by Shiro by extending his hand, the only available, and encircling his waist, even coming into contact with a small flap of skin. The contact was minimal, the sensation was the same of going near a big fire that would have certainly burned him, or maybe would've made him burst. The brunette's eyes, that were swimming in his own, impended fear, dread ( but he was reckless ) and at the same time were overflowing with something so big that like a boulder it weighted on both their shoulders and risked crushing them ( but he was strong, he would've supported it, he would become the new Atlas. )

Shiro decided in his heart that he would do anything to stay, he would do anything to keep being the mainstay of what they had built together, he would do anything to save him from his demons, just like Keith was doing with him.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. Their closeness, their need to be near, their necessity to love each other. At that moment, they weren't the Paladins of Voltron, they weren't Keith and Shiro, they were Them. And they would stay Them for as much as possible.

« I need you. » whispered Shiro. 

« I'm right here, » admitted confidently Keith « and I need you as much as you need me. Everything will be alright, do you trust me? »

Do you trust me. Trust. Trust, you see, it's something that builds up with time, yet there already was trust between them, in each of their mind you could find a clause that confirmed that both of them will forever and always be ready to trust each other. Shiro still damned himself for having left Keith for so much time, it felt like decades had passed, but for Keith nothing has ever changed. He kept on loving him like it was the fist time. It came the moment to do the same thing, there was no need to hide in doubt. 

« Yes, I trust you. » confirmed, while his eyes drifted from Keith's owns to his scar. He wasn't afraid of it anymore, there was no point in being afraid. 

They both lingered but, after a while, a small and flustered contact between their lips became real, nothing was built up by their minds anymore. For a moment, Shiro thought he was still dreaming. It was a kiss for whom, like them, didn't need many words. 

It was Their kiss.

« Maybe the only routine I could get used to is the way you kiss me. »

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter: https://twitter.com/skimazx?s=09


End file.
